shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword of Sorcery (Volume 2) Issue 1
Synopsis "The Catalyst, Part II: The Blood of Amethyst" Amy Winston has just turned sixteen, and contrary to her mother's promises that they would be visiting family, Amy and her mother have been whisked away to a fantastical land, where they are immediately swamped in the midst of battle. Amy's mother Gracie commands her to get to safety, but Amy can't leave her mother to face these warriors alone. With the help of Ingvie, Amy fights her way to her mother's side, but in the process, she accidentally slits the throat of one of her attackers. The experience shakes her deeply, because not only has she killed a man - she realizes that this is all real. Angrily, her mother urges her to get to safety again, warning that she is not ready to fight. Elsewhere, Lady Mordiel commands her people to collect the most pure shards of amethyst that they can. She is interrupted by her general, who has deduced that Lady Graciel and her daughter have arrived in Citrine territory. The hunters that encountered the Citrine forces left behind their portal crystal, and so Mordiel and her war party can simply follow through it, and catch up to Graciel. Surrounded by Mordiel's hunters, and fading fast, the Citrine forces gather around Gracie and Amy, and the elder woman looks to her daughter, instructing her to watch and see what the blood of Amethyst can do. Suddenly, a purple light shoots forth from Gracie's fingers, and sharp spears of amethyst shoot up from the ground, skewering all of their attackers. Amy can barely believe her eyes as her mother collapses from the effort. Still angry that Amy disobeyed her, Gracie has Ingvie give Amy a stone, to help them communicate. The Citrine of Tongues gives Amy the ability to speak and understand all languages, and allows her to speak in Nilaian, the language that all people of Nilaa speak. Ingvie herself is a princess of the Citrine house, just as Amy is apparently Amaya, the princess of the Amethyst house. They have little time to discuss these revelations, as Mordiel will soon be upon them. They use a portal crystal to travel back to House Citrine, while one person stays behind to hide the crystal to prevent Mordiel from following them. Elsewhere, at the foot of Rappandaro Peak, Lord Reishan of House Diamond learns of the return of Lady Graciel, and realizes that if the predicted return brings Graciel's daughter, then there will certainly be a shift in the balance of power in Nilaa. He, at least, intends to be on the winning side whether that be Graciel's or Mordiel's. Mordiel soon arrives at the ruins where Gracie and Amy arrived, but the portal crystal is missing. All that is left is a message-gem. Annoyed, Mordiel orders the dead of the Citrine House be buried, and then they return to her castle. Later, she watches the message, in which Gracie begs her to change her path, and their arrival on neutral ground. Mordiel, though, is bothered by the appearance of the Princess Amaya, her niece and the greatest threat to her power. Appearances "The Catalyst, Part II: The Blood of Amethyst" Individuals *Amethyst (Amy Winston) *Gracie Winston *House Citrine **Ingvie **Myda **Lady Senshe *Lady Mordiel *House Diamond **Lord Reishan **Talzanar **Hadran **Zushan Items *Citrine of Tongues Locations *Gemworld **Nilaa ***House Amethyst ***Citrine ***Rappandaro Peak Synopsis "Beowulf, Chapter II: Iron Trolls" While travelling to Hearot, young Wiglef is distressed by how violent the champion Beowulf is. He does not hesitate to cleave men in two, when challenged, much to the boy's horror. Wiglef had lied to the powerful man when an entire retinue of Housecarls was slain by him, claiming to be their prisoner. Their route passes through the Jutland wastes, where deadly Iron Trolls wander. With his advanced physiology, enhanced by ancient technology, Beowulf can see that these Iron Trolls are actually Waynetech robots, designed for warfare. He uses their weaponry against them, causing them to destroy each other. They finally arrive in Hearot, where Hrothgar welcomes Beowulf with open arms. Wiglef, meanwhile, is sent to tend to the horses, with no gratitude for his success. Beowulf is unconcerned with the food, drink, and women that Hrothgar offers, wanting only to know more about the creature Grendel. Thus informed, Beowulf leads Hrothgar's Housecarls in the process of fortifying the mead house. Wiglef is sent to patrol the upper windows, which have been barred. Suddenly, he notices that one window has been broken into, but comforts himself knowing that Grendel cannot possible fit through it. Sadly, this is not the case. Appearances "Beowulf, Chapter II: Iron Trolls" Individuals *Beowulf *Wiglaf *King Hrothgar *Grendel *Iron Trolls *Unferth Locations *Greatland **Jutland **Hearot Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/sword-of-sorcery-2012/sword-of-sorcery-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_of_Sorcery_Vol_2_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/sword-of-sorcery-the-blood-of-amethyst-chapter-two-iron-trolls/37-362285/ Sword of Sorcery (Volume 2) Issue 01